


Karkat visits Sollux

by seaiiris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaiiris/pseuds/seaiiris
Summary: This is a rewrite of Karkat goes to solluxs while its raining and get stuck there and they have flushed feelings for eachother. While the original fic only had one chapter, I have broken all of the bits into separate ones so there will be several chapters once I am done! Feedback is hella appreciated c:





	Karkat visits Sollux

Karkat was trudging back to his hive laden with groceries when he noticed the sky darkening. While Alternian weather was fairly unpredictable, the clouds above him appeared to be water-heavy and it  _ really _ wasn’t something he wanted to risk being caught out in because Alternian rain had the  _ fucking awful _ habit of turning into acid rain, especially around this time of sweep, and, frankly, Karkat did not want to die tonight. Or tomorrow night. Or any other night of the week, fuck you very much. 

Normally his lusus was the one to get groceries seeing as Karkat has a  _ very shitty and life-threatening condition _ but Crabdad left a few nights previous and hadn’t returned yet. Karkat would’ve waited for him to return but they were pretty much out of food and shit and he had no idea where the fuck his lusus went, it’s not like he keeps tabs on him.

Karkat froze as a droplet of water hit his nose. A stream of swears that was longer and more colorful than absolutely necessary went flying out of his mouth like a fucking jetplane as he began looking around for something to duck under. He was hoping to spot a Sunsetter Retractable Awning™ (makes your patio about 20 degrees cooler!)*   or something, literally anything to get him out of the rain. Except maybe a tree or a bush, those wouldn’t protect him from acid rain very well seeing as they would  _ fucking melt _ .

Another quick glance around and he realized that he was only a short walk from Sollux’s hivestem. It would take him at least 40 minutes to get back to his own hive and the rain was already coming down hard. He knew Crabdad would definitely be pissed that he wasn’t home but that was for future Karkat to deal with. 

With this in mind, Karkat heaved a deep sigh and and spun around, heading in the direction of Sollux’s hivestem. He would, _hopefully_ , get there before he froze to death. Or before the rain turned to acid. If he was _really_ lucky he’d get there before both! Considering his luck though, he honestly half-expected the universe to fuck him over even worse somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> this looked alot longer when i was editing it,,,,, whoops???


End file.
